Luchando In Memoriam
by Fiore JW
Summary: Todo Hogwarts debe leer en memoria de los fallecidos y el trío dorado junto con unas personas que se les uniran mas tarde se encomendaran en una mision para salvar las vidas de los fallecidos en la segunda guerra mágica y ganar la guerra contra el Lord atrévete a leer esta historia si lo que buscas es aprender lo que es la amistad y la determinación y lo que puede lograr.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling no a mi.

Todo Hogwarts en especial el trio dorado se encontraba en el Gran Comedor cenando alegremente ya que Umbridge no estaba porque se encontraba en una junta en el Ministerio de Magia ,cuando de repente una carta se dirigio hacia el Profesor Dumbledore , el director la leyo y un gesto de sorpresa se distinguio en su rostro y dijo:

-Alumnos y profesores me pueden prestar su atencion

Los mencionados voltearon sus cabezas hacia el.

He recibido una carta que dice asi:

_"Querido Hogwarts: Les enviamos esta carta en memoria de todos lo que dieron su vida para la lucha contra Lord Voldemort y para honrarlos_

Todas las casas soltaron gritos de exclamacion y empezaron a murmurar entre si.

_ustedes ya sabran que hacer ahora recibiran a unos invitados que estan por llegar. Con cariño A.S.P Y CIA"_

En ese momento entraron Los Weasley,Percy,Sirius al ver al animago todos en el Gran Comedor menos los que ya sabian que Sirius era inocente soltaban gritos de terror

-Estudiantes les pido que guarden silencio el Señor Black es inocente

Aunque algunos estudiantes seguian asustados guardaron silencio

Fleur,Kingsley Shacklebot,Tonks y sus padres,Lupin,Ojoloco y varios mas miembros de la orden entraron al comedor mientras que Ginny y Ron se dirigian a saludar a su familia.

-¿Como se enteraron?-preguntaron los menores Weasley

-Tambien nos llego una carta-les respondio Bill

-!Sirius!exclamo Harry mientras se dirigia a abrazar a su padrino

-Hola Harry-dijo devolviendole el abrazo Sirius

-Como estas Remus,hola Tonks-saludo Harry a lo que Tonks contesto con un movimiento de cabeza

-Estoy bien Harry ¿tu como estas?-dijo Remus

-Estoy algo sorprendido-dijo Harry quien se sentia nervioso y esperaba no oir muchos nombres de sus seres queridos

-Alumnos porfavor tomen asiento comenzaremos.

Despues de los saludos todos se sentaron mientras Harry se preguntaba quien seria ese tal A.S.P.

_-En memoria de Severus Snape _

El nombrado se puso blanco como la cera y los estudiantes no podian hablar talvez Snape no era muy simpatico pero tampoco hubieran deseado la muerte

_que llego a ser mas valiente que muchos Gryffindors_

Sirius y Remus se encontraban boquiabiertos.

_pero sin la basura del rojo y dorado._

-Los gryffindors se miraron ofendidos mientras las demas casas se reian y cuando se terminaron las risas todos guardaron un minuto de silencio por el profesor de cabello grasiento.

_-En memoria de Fred Weasley_

-¡NOO! un horrible grito resono por el comedor que resulto ser de la Señora Weasley mientras los Weasley y el equipo de quidittch empezaban a abrazar a Fred, y Percy se diculpaba mientras decia que habia sido un tonto y que se sentia muy mal miro a Hermione quien en ese momento abrazaba a Ron.

_que hasta en el peor momento jamas dejo de sonreir_

Los gemelos ,Lee,Remus y Sirius se miraron sonrientes, luego todo el comedor guardo silencio por el pelirrojo bromista.

_-En memoria de Dobby_

-¡NO! ahora exclamo Harry sintiendose triste por el elfo al que consideraba su amigo ,mientras algunos en el gran comedor se encontraban confundidos preguntandose quien era Dobby

_quien murio como un elfo libre y que fue el mejor que muchos elfos y hasta de muchas personas_

-Eso es cierto-dijeron Ron,Hermione y Harry,y luego gurdaron un minuto de silencio por Dobby.

-_En memoria de Remus Jhon Lupin_

El cabello de Tonks se torno de un color grisaceo y empezo a sollozar mientras Remus le tomaba la mano y la calmaba aunque el el se sentia triste,Sirius junto con los suegros de Remus se acercaron a abrazar a su amigo y yerno respectivamente.

_el ultimo merodeador_

Esas tres palabras golpearon a Harry con fuerza eso significaba que Sirius estaba muerto lo habia perdido casi todo nisiquiera podia llorar sintio las manos de sus amigos Profesora MCgonagall se encontraba sollozando ya que siempre les habia tenido un gran aprecio a los merodeadores en especial a Remus,mientras que Sirius no sabia que decir

_quien tambien fue un gran espos_o

Tonks asintio segura de que lo seria

_un gran padre_

-¡Que! exclamo Remus quien no podria creer que seria padre

_y un gran hombre lobo._

Los estudiantes se sintieron mal por su profesor favorito y todos guardaron un minuto de silencio

_-En memoria de Nymphadora Tonks_

Remus sollozo porque el amor de su vida habia muerto y porque su hijo seria huérfano,Tonks estaba siendo abrazada por sus padres

_quien murio para defender a sus seres queridos y que probablemente me mataria por llamarla Nymphadora _

Tonks asintio y sonrio tristemente

-Creo que me conocen bien dijo la metamorfaga y todos guardaron un minuto de silencio.

_En memoria de Alastor "Ojoloco "Moody_

La orden estaba sorprendida pero Ojoloco no

-Me lo esperaba-dijo el auror con naturalidad

Tonks se encontraba muy triste por su mentor.

_quien murio luchando para derrotar al cara de serpiente_

Al oir el apodo la orden y la mayoria del Gran Comedor sonrio y luego todos guardaron otro minuto de silencio

-_En memoria de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort_

Ginny sintion un escalofrio al oir el nombre de Tom Riddle pero luego todos en el Gran Comedor soltaron un grito de exclamacion no podian creer que El que no debe ser nombrado habia muerto en especial Harry quien se encontraba en estado de shock.

_quien fue uno de los magos mas perversos de la historia_

Muchos asintieron

_pero que al final le pateamos el trasero y que ahora se esta pudriendo en el infierno_

Todos soltaban gritos de júbilo y se abrazaban unos a otros

-_En memoria de Albus Dumbledore_

Nadie podia creer que Dumbledore habia muerto y luego de recuperarse de shock los profesores le dieron el pesame al director,Harry no podia creer ya eran Fred,Remus,Tonks,Sirius y Dumbledore ,¿quienes seguian?¿Ron y Hermione ?se preguntaba Harry ansioso.

_quien al final se convirtio en una gran persona y uno de los magos mas celebres de la historia del mundo magico._

Todos guardaron silencio.

_-En memoria de Bellatrix Lestrange_

-¡SI! exclamaron Neville,Harry,Sirius,Remus,Tonks y Los Weasleys

-¡Adios perra!-penso Molly

_porque fue genial como Molly Weasley le avento ese ¡Avada Kedavra!_

-¿Molly? ¿Molly Weasley? preguntaban todos sorprendidos mientras que los Weasley miraban a su madre sin poder creerlo.

_y no merece ni un segundo de silencio_

Neville asintio de acuerdo con el libro.

_-En memoria de Colin Creevey_

Denis Creevey fue a abrazar a su hermano quien lo consolaba y sus amigos soltaban lagrimas en especial Ginny ya que Colin habia sido de los pocos que le habia hablado despues de lo del diario en su primer año.

_al que no conocemos bien pero sabemos que tomaba muchas fotos y acosaba a Harry_

Todos asintieron deacuerdo con el libro mientras Colin se ruborizaba

_y murio en la batalla de Hogwarts._

todos guardaron un minuto de silencio

_-En memoria de Hedwig_

Todos voltearon a ver al niño que vivo ya que todos sabian lo mucho que la queria y Harry solto una lagrima por primera vez en toda la lectura,Hermione lo abrazo luego Ron le dio una palmeada en el hombro.

_quien fue la primera amiga de Harry_

Todos en el Gran Comedor se encontraban sorprendidos.

-¿Que quieren decir con esto?-pregunto Ginny

-Pues es que siempre que alguien trataba de ser mi amigo Dudley y su pandilla lo golpeaban-dijo Harry con nerviosismo recordando esos tiempos.

¡Eso es horrible Harry!-exclamo Hermione

-¡Y seguro que Petunia se lo permitía!¡Me las pagaran esa familia animal-exclamo Sirius enojado

-¿Familia animal?-pregunto Tonks ya mas calmada pero todavia con la cara llorosa y roja

-Si si,una morsa,una ballena y una caballo (yegua)-dijo Sirius y casi todos los alumnos y maestros sonrieron

-¡No ofendas a las morsas,las ballenas y los caballos del mundo!-exclamo George

_y quien vivo volando._

Harry sonrio y luego todos guardaron silencio cuando se acabo el silencio todos miraron a Dumbledore esperando a que dijera el siguiente nombre.

-Ya no hay mas nombres ahora antes de que llege la Profesora Umbridge todos vayanse a la cama y los que tienen aqui familiares despidanlos dijo el director

Antes de irse a la cama Ron y Ginny se despidieron de sus familias y Harry acompañado de Hermione de Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

En la sala comun de Gryffindor:

Harry bajo a la sala comun ya que no podia dormir y ahi se encontro con Ginny,Hermione y con Ron quien venia atras de el.

-¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir verdad?-pregunto Ginny

-No-contestaron los tres

-No puedo creer que todos ellos van a morir es mi culpa-dijo Harry sintiendose horrible.

-Claro que no es tu culpa Harry-dijeron Ron,Ginny y Hermione

-Siento como si lo fuera-

Pero antes de que Ginny,Ron y Hermione protestaran una pedazo de pergamino igual al que habia aparecido en el Gran Comedor cayo sobre el lo tomo y leyo

_-Se puede cambiar el futuro,no se angustien,siempre hay esperanzas. -A.S.P_

Habia una luz al final de tunel.

Dejen reivews si les gusto y si quieren que la continue -Fiore JW


	2. Chapter 2

-Chicos saben lo que esto significa-dijo Ron tras haberse recuperado del shock

-Podemos impedir que todos mueran-dijo Ginny

-¿Que piensas Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-Creo que ya es hora de vencer a Voldemort antes de que sea demasiado tarde y pienso acabar este año y me marchare pero antes debo saberlo todo-dijo Harry

-Pues entonces iremos contigo-dijo Ron

-No chicos no quiero ponerlos en peligro-dijo Harry

-Harry que acaso no te das cuenta que todos los años nos hemos puesto en peligro por ti y nunca nos ha importado-dijo Hermione

-Deacuerdo,Ginny tu no tienes por que venir estas apunto de empezar los T.I.M.O.S-dijo Harry

-Por mas que querria ayudarlos chicos creo que lo mejor es que me quede yo los informare sobre lo que pase aca en Hogwarts-dijo Ginny

-Muy bien,pero tenemos que ocuparnos primero de que le diremos a sus padres-dijo Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione

-Pensare en algo-dijo Hermione

-Se que papa lo entendera y el podra convencer a mama-dijo Ron

-De acuerdo,ahora quiero ir a hablar on Dumbledore lo mejor sera que lo haga mañana,me ire a la cama-dijo Harry mientras era seguido por Ron.

La luz del dia pegaba en el rostro del niño que vivio entonces se puso los anteojos se levanto y se dirigio a la con el uniforme puesto Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar y ahi se encontraron con Hermione.

-Buenos dias chicos-los saludo Hermione tomando un poco de leche

-Hola-contestaron

-¿Harry cuando piensas hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore?-pregunto Hermione en voz baja

-Lo hare despues de desayunar-dijo Harry

-Deacuerdo-dijo Hermione

-¿Harry volveras con los Dursley este verano?-pregunto Ron

-Si,creo que es lo mejor ya que quisiera hablar antes con mi tia y mi primo-dijo Harry

-¿Supieron lo de Umbridge?-dijo Neville

-¿No que ocurrio?-preguntaron

-Parece que tuvo un accidente y llegara en unos dias-dijo Seamus

-Genial-dijo Ron

Despues del desayuno Harry se fue a la oficina del director

-Pildoras acidas-musito Harry

-Buenos dias Harry toma asiento ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?-dijo Dumby

-Señor vengo a saber la verdad y a informarle que acabado el año me ire junto con Ron y Hermione -dijo Harry sentandose.

-Harry,muchacho piensalo mejor-dijo Dumbledore

-Señor ya esta decidido recibi otra carta de A.S.P dice que puedo impedir que mueran ellos-dijo Harry

-Harry..

-Señor si no me quiere decir esta bien yo lo averiguare-dijo Harry levantandose

-Esta bien Harry-dijo Dumbledore

-Hace quince años yo fui a ver a una persona que queria el puesto de Adivinacion en Cabeza de Puerco ,aunque yo no pensaba que se impartiera esa asignatura en el colegio fui por que la mujer era la tataranieta de una vidente muy famosa y tambien por cortesia,pero me lleve una gran decepcion al descubrir que la mujer no tenia ni una pizca de inteligencia y cuando me disponia a salir de la habitacion-Dumbledore tomo un recuerdo lo arrojo en el pensadero y el y Harry se sumergieron en el recuerdo.

Se podia ver a Sybill Trelawney envuelta en un chal con los ojos muy aumentados detras de las gafas y hablo con un tono aspero entonces dijo:

-"El unico con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces vendra al mundo concluido el sepetimo mes y el Señor Tenebroso lo señara como su igual pero el tendra un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce y uno de los dos debera morir a manos del otro pues ninguno de los dos podra vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"

-La profecia apuntaba a dos niños uno de ellos eras tu y el otro era Neville Longbottom ya que las caracteristicas eran las mismas nacidos en el septimo mes,padres de los que lo desafiaron tres veces, pudo haber sido cualquiera de los dos pero fuiste tu-dijo Albus D.

La profecia dice que Voldemort lo señara como su igual y eso fue lo que hizo Harry te marco con esa cicatriz y eligio al que suponia mayor peligro para el y fijate Harry: No eligio al sangre pura que segun lo que el cree es el unico que merece llamarse mago,sino al sangre mestiza como el-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Pero porque no espero a ver cual de los dos bebes resultaba ser el mas peligroso?-pregunto Harry

-Obviamente eso habia sido los mas practico pero Voldemort tenia incompleta la profesia ya que uno de sus seguidores se encontraba espiando y cuando me di cuenta lo saque de hay pero el ya habia oido parte de la profecia,entonces solo oyo el principio y el no sabia que tu tendrias un poder que Voldemort no tendria-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Cual es ese poder?-pregunto Haarry

-Amor-respondio el viejo

-La profecia decia "ninguno de los dos podra vivir mientras el otro siga con vida" eso significa que...uno de los dos tendra que matar al otro tarde o temprano-inquirio Harry

-Si y hay otra cosa que debes saber Voldemort siempre ha deseado ser inmortal asi que creo unos objetos muy oscuros llamados horrocrux-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Horrocrux?-pregunto Harry

-Si que se hacen matando a una persona y eso divide el alma de la persona que asesino y el diario que destruiste en tu segundo año aqui era un horrocrux,pero ese solo es uno de los seis que hizo-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Cuales son los otros horrocruxes?-pregunto Potter

-Son:

El anillo de los Gaunt,

La copa de Hufflepuff

La diadema perdida de Revenclaw

El guardapelo

Nagini (la serpiente)

Y el diario de Tom Riddle

-Tu Harry debes destruir los horrocruxes primero si quieres acabar con Voldemort y yo te dare algunos de mis recuerdos en los que podras aprender mas-dijo Dumbledore entregandole una bolsa con varios frascos

-Gracias señor-dijo Harry saliendo de la sala

Gran Comedor

-¿Que paso Harry?-preguntaron sus dos amigos

-Les dire pero en un lugar mas privado siganme-dijo Harry y se dirigieron a la sala comun que estaba vacia

Harry les explico todo a Hermione y Ron

-Entonces tienes que matarlo antes o estas muerto-pregunto Ron

-¡Ron!-lo regaño Hermione

-Si-contesto Harry

-Harry sabes que iremos contigo -dijeron Ron y Hermione

-Lose-dijo Harry

Sin duda sabia que Ron y Hermione estarian hay para el cuando los necesitara y mas ahora en esta aventura por un momento se sintio feliz,seguro de si mismo y dispuesto a empezar la lucha contra Voldemort.

-Saldremos de las sombras-penso Harry

Se acabaria la oscuridad costara lo que costara por todos los fallecidos que dieron su vida y sera como si jamas hubieramos leido In Memoriam.

Ese dia empezaba una nueva aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no es mio.

Era el antepenúltimo dia de clases y Umbridge habia estado mas irritante que nunca,ese dia era la ultima clase de DCAO con los alumnos de quinto  
-Buenos dias mis niños-saludo la cara de sapo

-Buenos dias Profesora Umbridge-corearon todos sin animo

-Habran su libro en la pagina 673-ordeno Umbitch mientras todos abrian sus aburridos libros

-Harry ya es hora-le dijo Ron a Harry mientras sonreia

-Si-contesto Harry divertido,ellos dos habian planeado una sorpresa para Umbridge en la ultima clase asi que entonces Ron arrojo una bomba fétida,todo el salon apestaba y cuando Umbridge estaba distraida gritandole a los alumnos Harry le hecho en una cubeta con pintura magica verde color sapo haciendo que la profesora pareciera todo un feo sapo.

-¡El alumno que haya sido sera expulsado!-grito Umbridge antes de que todos salieran riendo del salon

En el Gran Comedor

-Jajajajajajajajjaaj-se seguian carcajeando los Gryffindors de quinto año exepto Hermione quien estaba preocupada,los chicos de otras casas y grados estaban desconcertados

-¿Que ocurrio porque todos ustedes se rien como locos?-pregunto Ginny ansiosa por saber

-Digamos que Umbridge ya es un verdadero sapo-contesto Harry

-¿Que?-pregunto Ginny de nuevo

-Le jugamos una pequeña broma a la cara de sapo-dijo Ron para despues volver a reir

-Yo sigo creyendo que se pasaron chicos podrian expulsarlos-dijo Hermione mirando desaprobatoriamente a los chicos

-Vamos Herms que no te das cuenta que hoy es el penúltimo dia y aparte recuerda que no volveremos el año que viene-le djo Ron

-Cierto pero...-dijo Hermione pero luego se callo porque de repente una figura vestida de rosa y cara verde llego al comedor,ahora si todas las casas empezarona reirse y los profesores se contenian pero Hagrid se reia junto con los demas señalando a la profesora

-¡El que haya sido sera expulsado!-grito Umbridge y en ese momento llego Albus Dumbledore

-Me temo Profesora Umbridge que usted no tiene la autoridad para expulsar a nadie ,y ahora me dirijo al bromista le pido que se revele y su castigo sera minimo-dijo Dumby con la cara seria pero por dentro queria sonreir

En ese momento Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie y todos los veian con la boca abierta

-Jovencitos pueden explicar el porque de su broma a la profesora

-Lo sentimos profesor solo era una inocente despedida ha nuestra profesora favorita -dijeron inocentemente Harry y Ron

-Pues su castigo sera con el Señor Filch hoy a las 7:oo p.m-les dijo Dumby

-Eso es injusto director yo sugiero que sean expulsados lo que hicieron es una falta muy grave-declaro la cara de sapo muy enojada

-Profesora se hara lo que yo diga,ahora le ruego que tome asiento y ¿Niños cuanto dura el efecto de la pintura?-pregunto Dumby a Ron y Harry

-Entre mas trate de quitarselo durara un dias mas-contesto Ron luego Dumbledore asintio y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo;comer.

Cuarto de los chicos:

-Oye Harry-dijo Ron

-¿Que quieres Ron?

-Puedes creer que mañana es nuestro ultimo día -dio Ron

-Si lo creo pero Ron como te lo he dicho si no quieres ir no hay problema-dijo Harry

-Harry por favor entiende que ni Hermione y yo te abandonaremos-dijo Ron

-Lose,lo siento -dijo Harry

-¿Estarás todo el verano con Los Dursley o vendrás a La Madriguera?-pregunto Ron

-Ire por un par de semanas con ellos y luego pasare el resto del verano con ustedes-dijo Harry y luego cerro los ojos.

-¡Levántate Harry!-lo despertaron Neville y Ron

-Ehh ¿que ocurre?-pregunto Harry todavía con los ojos cerrados

-Tenemos clase con Mcgonagal-respondieron

-Ya voy adelantense

Harry se vistió y se fue corriendo al salón de la animaga

-¿Potter a que se debe su tardanza?-pregunto Mcgonagal fulminandolo con sus negros ojos

-Lo siento Profesora me quede dormido-respondió el elegido sentándose

-Esa no escusa Potter tiene suerte de que es el ultimo día-declaro Minnie

-Si si cara cortada siempre puedes llegar tarde porque eres el elegido y...-dijo Draco y Harry lo interrumpió

-Cierra la boca...¡HURON!-dijo Harry luego todos los gryffindors y la mayoria de los slytherins empezó a reír.

-jajaja Harry fue genial cuando callaste a Malfoy-dijo Ron

-Si Harry alguien debe poner a Malfoy en su lugar-dijo Hermione

-Lo se,bueno cambiando de tema ya quiero que sea la cena para saber quien gano la copa de las casas-declaro Potter

-Es obvio que Gryffindor ganara-dijo el pelirrojo

-Pienso lo mismo Ron-declaro Hermione

En el Gran Comedor

Todos los alumnos y cualquier persona en el comedor estaba feliz y comia alegremente esperando con ansias saber quien ganaría la copa

-Alumnos y maestros su atención por favor,se anunciarán los puntos ganados en el año

Todos prestaron atención al profesor

-En cuarto lugar Slytherin con 112 puntos-las serpientes aplaudieron amargamente

-En tercer lugar Hufflepuff con 232 puntos-los huffys aplaudieron alegremente como los optimistas que son

-En segundo lugar Ravenclaw con 254 puntos-la casa de las águilas aplaudió y se oyeron varios silbidos

-Y por ultimo Gryffindor con 300 puntos-fue un milagro que nadie quedara sordo ya que aparte de los leones,Ravenclaw y la fiel Hufflepuff aplaudieron pero sin duda los mas gritones eran los leones que se estaban quedando mudos de tanto griterío

-Muchas felicidades a todos y les recuerdo que mañana por la mañana sale el tren que los llevara a sus respectivos hogares-les informo el vejete

Unos molestos ronquidos se oían en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor

-No lo soporto-dijeron Seamus y Ron

-No puedo dormir-dijo Harry

-Estúpido Nev-dijo Dean

-Creo que deberíamos despertarlo-dijo Harry y todos se aventaron arriba de el

-¡Que demonios!-exclamo Neville despertándose y sus amigos se carcajearon

-Lo sentimos amigo tus ronquidos no dejan dormir-dijo Ron

-Bueno tratare de no roncar-dijo Neville y todos se acostaron en sus camas.

En el dormitorio de las chicas Hermione pensaba todos lo pasado en los años y antes de cerrar los ojos una ola de recuerdos invadió su mente y lo único que pudo sentir antes de dormir fue nostalgia porque no habría otro año en Hogwarts el lugar donde había aprendido lo que significaba a amistad.

Hola estoy en un restaurante escribiendo ya que en mi hotel los ratas cobran el internet espero que les guste.


End file.
